Through the Years
by Crazy Cookies
Summary: Across the years I will walk with you - in deep green forests; on shores of sand, and when our time on earth is through, in Heaven, too, you will have my hand. - Robert Sexton. At the beginning and in the end, they start their journey. The story of Severus and Artemis, through the years.
1. Chapter One: First Impressions

**Okay, this is a drabble with 150 words exact. It just came to my mind that I should write something like this. So, let us start, shall we?**

**A/N: The Author's Note, Disclaimer, and any whatnots are not included in the word count. The drabbles took place at the Marauders Era up to the Next Generation Era. From their first year up to their end.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you are familiar with. Just the OC. **

* * *

_Through the Years _

Chapter One: First Impressions

He looked at her from top to bottom. She was wearing the school uniform with red and gold tie. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She had blue eyes. She was as pale as a paper.

She observed him from head to toe. He was wearing the school uniform with green and silver tie. His eyes were dark, obsidian color. He was as pale as her.

Her hair was the most noticeable feature. It just really stood out. He raised an eyebrow. Although it did not disgust him, it did not amuse him either. _Gold. _How... very common.

She stared at his hair. The hair hanging limp from his head, covering his face. When he raised an eyebrow at her hair, she raised one of her own. _Black. _How mysterious.

_So, this is Artemis Dumbledore, _he mused. _Interesting._

_So, this is Lily's best friend, Severus Snape, _she thought. _Brilliant. _

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**

**Please Review! They are really welcome!**


	2. Chapter Two: Friendship

**A/N: Thanks to FonzFan and nightworldangel. You guys rock! And to my dear readers too!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you are familiar with. Just the OC.**_  
_

* * *

_Through the Years _

Chapter Two: Friendship

Artemis considered herself a friend expert - she could make anyone smile or open up, even for a short while. Nobody hates her - most students found her weird, but wonderfully endearing.

So when Lily asked her to befriend the boy she already met, Artemis gave Lily a mischievous look and said with a grin, "Give me a week."

It took her two.

Severus would not give in to Artemis' wishes. He was sarcastic and stubborn. And she would never give in to him.

It took them both two weeks to realize they had gotten through each other, all because of Artemis' Potions book. He needed a book to brew the potion. And since Artemis was his partner and had a book, he had to ask. She accepted. Both found themselves sharing a book.

He didn't try to argue with her.

And she didn't try to argue with him, either.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Please Review! They are really welcome!**


	3. Chapter Three: Siblings

**A/N: Thank you to Apocolips! You made my day! My dear readers, the Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you are familiar with. Just the OC. **

* * *

_Through the Years _

Chapter Three: Siblings

Severus knew how to be independent. He knew how well to be on his own. He knew certainly on how to be a son. He knew on how to be alone because of his good-for-nothing Muggle father.

Artemis knew how to be independent, but never knew to be alone. Luckily, she met a girl named Lily. Lily and Artemis are like siblings. Same likes and dislikes, same taste, they had everything in common but they weren't related. They even laughed about Lily's theory that they are siblings but from different mothers but same father. She was happy because she was not alone, that Lily was at her side.

Maybe he could learn a thing or two from the best of friends. Maybe she can teach him to be friendly, just like her. And maybe, just maybe, this time, they could learn something special from each other.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three.  
**

**Please Review! They are really welcome!**


	4. Chapter Four: Crush

**A/N: Thanks to Sarapha for the wonderful offer and for the massive thought! I hope everyone likes this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you are familiar with. Just the OC.**

* * *

_Through the Years _

Chapter Four: Crush

Severus wasn't used in seeing Artemis and Lily talking in hushed voices and their annoying giggling; usually they are debating and often poking their nose at their books - but this attitude was new.

Artemis whispered something to Lily while glancing at him. Lily giggled and nodded. Artemis took a deep breath and smiled.

"Who is your crush, Severus?" she asked, trying to have a small, normal conversation.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "It's none of your concern, Artemis." he said dryly, before reading a random book and placing it in front of him.

"Okay..."

She shook her head, and frowned, nearly close to tears as Lily gave her an awkward yet silent sympathy through pats and smiles.

"It's just a crush, Artemis. Get over yourself..." she whispered, assuring she will never hurt herself just because of a silly crush.

_Just a crush. A silly crush. Nothing to worry.  
_

* * *

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Please Review! They are really welcome!**


	5. Chapter Five: Mind Games

**A/N: Yay! Double update! :) May I present, Chapter Five!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you are familiar with. Just the OC. **

* * *

_Through the Years _

Chapter Five: Crush

"Having fun playing games, Artemis?"

James and Artemis sat under the tree near the Black Lake, relaxing after their examinations.

"What games? You know how I hate Exploding Snap."

James sighed. "You and Snivellus. Lils told me,"

"His name is Severus. And what Lily told you, it's nothing."

"Whatever. You're flirting with him."

"I am not," Artemis protested. "I'm only asking who's his crush."

"The approach is kind of... flirty."

"I lived here in Hogwarts all my life, and I do not know how to flirt!"

James shrugged, and leaned back, his arms supporting him. "Do you like him?"

The question made Artemis taken aback. "What made you ask that?"

James stared at her eyes deeply, the same thing he did when they first met. "You're my friend, but Snivellus is my enemy. I've known him longer. Believe me, he doesn't play that kind of game."

Artemis frowned. _What game?  
_

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.  
**

**Please Review! They are really welcome!**


End file.
